LIKE THAT DAY (EXO)
by newtfujoshi
Summary: CHAPTER 4 END UP! Author salah format simpannya jadi yg sudah di update gak bisa di edit jadi author gak bisa balas reviewnya. author coba balas nanti ya :) Ada yg bilang mirip whindalee? author gak tau jg nanti setelah UN author cek deh ff nya :)
1. PROLOG

LIKE THAT DAY

Cast : EXO, SUPER JUNIOR

Rating : K

Genre : Family, Brothership, -mungkin- angst/?

Length : Chapter

.

.

PROLOG

.

"Dimana anak sial itu?" -Kris

"Sudah pergi dari tadi, Tuan" -pelayan

"Mengapa kita mempunyai _dongsaeng_ yang tidak berguna dan hanya membawa kesialan saja?"-Luhan

"Sudahlah.. Luhan, Kris-_hyung_, apa kalian sudah tidak keterlaluan, ini sudah 4 tahun semenjak kejadian itu." -Suho

"Keterlaluan? Jadi sekarang kau berada di pihaknya, Suho? Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang diperbuat Sehun sampai kita seperti ini, hah?" -Luhan

"Bila kau memang mau berada di pihaknya, Silahkan! Tapi jangan harap kami mau menganggap kau sebagai saudara kami, bila perlu kau boleh tinggalkan rumah ini." -Kris

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA, HAH?! INI SEMUA KARENA KEEGOISANMU… ANDAI SAJA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMINTA MEREKA UNTUK DATANG KE SEOUL, MAKA MOBIL YANG MEREKA TUMPANGI TAK AKAN PERNAH MENEROBOS PEMBATAS JEMBATAN HINGGA MOBIL MEREKA TENGGELAM DI SUNGAI. KAU TAHU ITU TERJADI KARENA APA?!"-Luhan

.

.

Aku hanya menatap kosong kursi yang dulu pernah ia singgahi begitu pula dengan meja dan lokernya.. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan sungguh-sungguh pergi dari sisiku.-Senna

.

._Hyung__deul__, saranghae… Apapun itu keadaannya…_

_-Sehun_


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : LIKE THAT DAY

Author : dianamutiara09 _-twitter-_ (Editor : hidaderamson)

Cast : EXO, SUPER JUNIOR, Oh Senna (OC)

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Friendship, Brothership

Length : Chapter 1

Warning :

\- author ( dianamutiara09 ) _-menyusul-_

\- editor ( hidaderamson) Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku karena author edit dan menceritakan semacam kayak nonton film-_apa coba ini/?_\- **THANKS FOR ****BTOB EUNKWANG KARNA LAGU LIKE THAT DAY -NYA.**** BEAST BUAT 12:30 DAN FICTION. BTOB BUAT FATHER. LYN DAN LEO KARNA BLOSSOM TEARS –NYA. DAN BUAT MICHAEL BUBLE BUAT END OF MAY.**

**Note's : Maaf sebelumnya kalau ini sangat buruk dan judul gak sesuai sama isi ceritanya. Ini adalah ff teman saya yang saya edit ulang dan rombak sana-sini bagi yang ingin lihat versi aslinya bakal di update setelah versi editannya selesai /_kalau mau_/ Terima kasih :)**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR CUMA MAU BILANG LAGI ****MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**** -NYA ****TERPAKSA ****HARUS DI TULIS ULANG KARENA FILE YANG HILANG. MAAF MEMBUAT READERS MENUNGGU LAMA :(**

.

**HAPPY READING !**

**-****Senna ****Pov-**

"_Annyeong_!" sapaku pada teman sebangkuku yang sedang melamun. Namun tidak ada respon darinya. 'Ada apa dengannya?' batin ku.. "Seeehuuunn-aahh.." teriakku tepat di telinganya, sontak dia kaget dan sedikit jengkel karna tingkah ku itu.

"Hisshh, kau ini.." sahut Sehun lalu sedikit menjitak kepalaku. Aku hanya memajukan bibirku kesal.

"Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh lagi Sehun. _Wae_? Apakah kau baru saja ditolak?" Ejekku kepadanya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Balasnya.. Hal itu sempat membuatku kaget tak percaya.

"_Wae_? Apakah kau cemburu, Senna-_ssi_?" Dengan senyuman nakal, lalu mencubit pipiku.

"_Nan__(aku)_? _Anni_.. Mengapa aku harus cemburu?" Jawabku agak gugup.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda, wajahmu sangat imut kalau sedang kebingungan" tertawa lepas sedangkan diriku hanya tertunduk malu dibuat olehnya.

**_._**

**-Author Pov-**

Pagi ini seperti biasa Sehun berangkat kesekolah. Namun, ia masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi 4 tahun silam itu, kejadian itu yang membuat _hyung-hyung_-nya sangat membencinya sampai saat ini. Entah sampai kapan Sehun diperlakukan seperti ini, walaupun seperti itu Sehun tetap menyayangi _hyung__deul-_nya sampai kapanpun.

.

-**Suho****Pov-**

"Dimana anak sial itu?" Tanya Kris-_hyung_ pada pelayan pagi itu.

"Sudah pergi dari tadi, Tuan" jawab pelayan itu.

"Mengapa kita mempunyai _dongsaeng_ yang tidak berguna dan hanya membawa kesialan saja?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kris-_hyung_

"Sudahlah.. Luhan, Kris-_hyung_, apa kalian sudah tidak keterlaluan, ini sudah 4 tahun semenjak kejadian itu." Balas ku yang sedikit menceramahi.

"Keterlaluan? Jadi sekarang kau berada di pihaknya, Suho? Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang diperbuat Sehun sampai kita seperti ini, hah?" Jawab Luhan dengan emosi yang membara.

"Bila kau memang mau berada di pihaknya, Silahkan! Tapi jangan harap kami mau menganggap kau sebagai saudara kami, bila perlu kau boleh tinggalkan rumah ini." Balas Kris dengan nada yang sama dengan Luhan.

Kini aku hanya bisa menunduk kaku di depan para mereka, setelah mereka membentak ku. 'Mian.. Sehun-ah aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa' ucap ku dalam hati.

"Sekarang nafsu makanku sudah hilang karna anak sial itu" Kris bergegas pergi meninggalkan ku dan Luhan.

"_Nado_.." jawab Luhan

.

**-Author pov-**

Kini meja makan yang luas ini hanya tersisa diri Suho saja, dengan hati yang kecewa Suho tetap menyantap sarapannya. Sejujurnya Suho juga kecewa pada Sehun tapi, itu sudah hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka berempat memang bersaudara tapi, Kris dan Luhan lebih mirip sifat _Appa_-nya yang keras kepala, pantang menyerah, dan emosional. Sedangkan Suho dan Sehun lebih ke _Eomma_-nya yang lembut, penyayang, dan penuh kesabaran.

"Ketahuilah Sehun aku selalu dipihakmu meski aku tak sanggup melawan para hyung. Aku tak ingin kau sakit hati lebih dalam pada mereka dan jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sendirian di dunia ini. Kau memiliki teman Sehun-a. Bicaralah padanya" sambil menangis Suho mencium poto keluarga yang ada di dompetnya.

"Tapi, aku memang kakak yang tak berguna, tak bisa melindungi adik kandungnya sendiri. Bukannya tidak mau aku hanya... tidak menginginkan Sehun lebih menderita." Sambungnya.

**_._**

**_-Flashback-_** _4 Tahun yang lalu_

"Sehuuunnniieee,, _palli wa palli__(cepat kemari, cepat)_." Panggil Luhan dengan semangatnya.

"_Aigoo_.. cepatlah Sehun" Panggil Kris dengan tidak sabaran.

"_Arraseo__(iya)_ _hyung_, _Chankamman__(sebentar)_." Jawab Sehun senang. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, sehun kini duduk diantara _hyung-hyung_nya.

"_Eomma…. Eomma…. Eomma…._" ujar Sehun penuh semangat saat mereka saling terhubung lewat video call.

"_KYAA! Eomma_… Bagaimana Kota Tokyo tahun ini?" ucap Luhan sambil merampas ponsel _touchscreen_ milik Sehun itu.

"HYA! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU, HYUNG!" kata Sehun marah seraya merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Luhan, Sehunnie… Berhentilah bertengkar.." nasehat Tiffany, _eomma_ mereka dari Jepang sana sambil tersenyum.

"Eoh, _eomma_… _Bogoshippoyo__(aku merindukan mu)_.." Suho-pun ikut mengungkapkan kebahagiannya.

Mereka berempat kini menatap ponsel bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang berseri-seri karena sangat sangat senang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _eomma_. Bagaimana Kota Tokyo tahun ini?" Ulang Kris.

"Disini menyenangkan. _Eomma_ berjanji jika kalian libur _eomma_ akan mengajak kalian kesini!"

"Ah, _jinjja_?" Sahut Sehun dan Suho bersamaan.

"Ne.. Oh ya, Sehunnie, kemarin kau berulang tahun. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Akan kujawab setelah aku melihat _appa, eomma_."

"_Arraseo_, biar _eomma_ panggil dulu. _Chankhammaneyo__(tunggu sebentar)_…."

Sesaat Tiffany menghilang dari _video call_ tersebut dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan menggandeng lengan _namphyeon__(suami)_-nya, Choi Siwon.

"_Aappppaaaaaa…!_" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Terlihat Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka disertai senyuman hangat.

"_Appa_ sudah disini, Sehunnie. Jadi katakan pada kami apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Tiffany bermaksud menagih janji.

"Aku ingin kalian ke Seoul." Sahut Sehun penuh harapan.

"_MWO?!_" Semua pun terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Hanya kali ini saja, _eomma, appa…_ Ditahun-tahun sebelumnya kan kalian tak pernah ada saat hari ulang tahunku. Kalian selalu disibukkan dengan banyak pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak pernah marah pada kalian bukan? _Jebal_… Kali ini saja! Kalian mau kan?!"

"Hun.. Mereka pasti sangat sibuk disana. Lagi pula masih ada aku, Luhan dan Suho yang bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama." Sambung Kris yang sebenarnya agak keberatan dengan permintaan _dongsaeng__-_nya yang satu itu.

"Ne, Sehunna... Masih ada kami! _Kajja__(ayo)_ kita rayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-13. Kau tak perlu meminta mereka untuk kembali ke Seoul." Tambah Luhan sambil memegang pundak kiri Sehun.

"Ah, _shireo__(aku tidak mau)_! Aku mau tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya_. Eomma, appa_, kalian mau ya? _Jebal_… Untuk tahun ini saja? Kalian tak perlu memberi hadiah apapun padaku tahun ini, yang terpenting kalian hadir dihari ulang tahunku. _Ottokhe__(bagaimana)_!?"

Sehun benar-benar merengek sampai-sampai merapatkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah dan memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaik yang ia pernah pelajari dari Luhan.

"_Namphyeon, ottokhe_?" Tanya Tiffany pada Siwon seakan meminta pendapat.

"Hmm.. _Geurrae__(baiklah)_, tapi kita tak bisa berlama-lama disana." Jawab Siwon sambil mengangguk.

"_Eoh_, _jinjja_? _Jinjjanayo_?!" jawab sehun bersemangat.

"Ne…."

"KYA! _Gomawo, eomma, appa_! Oh ya, satu lagi permintaanku, bisakah kalian ucapkan _'Saranghae'_ sambil membentuk lambang hati dengan tangan kalian."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini…." Sehun pun mengangkat tangan kananya menyentuh kepala dan menyuruh Luhan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan tangan kirinya.

"_URI SARANGHAMNIDA__(kami cinta kalian)_!" Teriak Sehun penuh keceriaan.

"_NADO SARANGH__AE(kami juga cinta kalian)_..!" Tiffany dan Siwon pun meniru gerakan HunHan.

"Kris-ah…." Panggil Siwon

"Ne, _appa_."

"Tolong jaga _dongsaengdeu__l(adik-adik)_ mu itu! Karena kau yang paling tua disana kau harus menjaga mereka baik-baik. **Jangan buat mereka menangis**. _Arraseo_?"

"Ye, _arrayo_, appa. Tanpa perlu kau katakan itu aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sehun, sampai jumpa dihari ulang tahunmu. _Annyeong_…."

"_SARANGHAE_…." Tiffany dan Siwon kembali melakukan gerakan yang Sehun inginkan. Kemudian Tiffany beranjak dari duduknya dan layar ponsel Sehun seketika menjadi gelap.

.

**_3 hari kemudian_**

**_-Sehun Pov -_**

Kris hyung mengendarai mobilnya begitu cepat. Aku yang duduk tepat di sampingnya hanya diam ketakutan dan menuruti semua ucapannya, seusai menjemputku di sekolah. Padahal pelajaran belum selesai, tapi aku harus terpaksa pulang karena hal yang tidak kuketahui seperti saat ini. Setiap kali kutanya kemana kita akan pergi, dia hanya diam dan tak menatapku. Akan tetapi, sungguh tak dapat kupercaya ketika melihat tujuan kami ternyata adalah Seoul International Hospital.

"Kenapa kita kesini, _hyung_? Apa ada yang sakit? Bukan Luhan-_hyung_ kan yang ada disini?"

Tapi ia masih saja diam dan justru meninggalkanku. Aku pun segera berlari untuk menyusul dan mengikuti irama langkah kakinya yang begitu tergesa-gesa.

Saat memasuki area RS, menaiki lift untuk naik ke lantai 4. Kris-_hyung _masih terus mendiamkan ku dan mulai membuatku khawatir ketika pintu lift telah terbuka. Ia memilih jalan sebelah kanan dari pertigaan, tak lama setelah menelusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Kris-_hyung_ masuk kedalam ruangan yang terdapat papan bertuliskan 'RUANG MAYAT'. Spontan langkah kakiku terhenti, rasa ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu pun terbesit dalam benakku dan entah mengapa air mataku jatuh berlombaan dengan mudahnya.

Kakiku terasa sangat lemas ketika berada didalam ruangan itu. Kulihat juga Luhan-_hyung_ beserta Suho-_hyung_ yang sudah menangis didepan dua tempat tidur yang telah terisi 2 orang dengan ditutupi kain putih hingga terurai kelantai. Perasaan cemas kini memuncak dipikiranku ketika melihat sedikit wajahnya dari kejauhan dan matanya yang nampak membengkak tersebut. Perlahan demi perlahan ku hampiri mereka meskipun rasa takut semakin menggangguku.

"_Hyung_…." Panggilku ragu.

Kemudian Luhan-_hyung_ menatap kearahku, tapi itu bukanlah tatapan yang biasa kulihat. Melainkan tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa kebencian dan kemarahan yang besar.

BRUKK…!

Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat Luhan-_hyung_ mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur dinding rumah sakit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku dan terlihat begitu kacau karena air mata yang sudah merusak penampilannya selama ini. Membuatku merasa begitu takut setengah mati karna belum pernah sebelumnya kudapati ia seperti ini.

"Apa ini yang kau mau?" Tanyanya pelan. Suho dan Kris-_hyung_ yang juga menatapku tak berkutik sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Satu hal yang membuat benar-benar khawatir adalah mimik wajah mereka yang sama.

"Kau bisa buat mereka hidup kembali?" Tanyanya yang masih terdengar pelan namun menakutkan sambil menunjuk kearah dua mayat tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mulai menitikkan air mata.

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU MENANGIS! AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMBUAT MEREKA HIDUP KEMBALI!" Teriak Luhan-_hyung_ penuh amarah

"Apa itu _eomma_ dan _appa_?" _Aku sungguh berharap dugaanku salah dan pikiranku ini tidaklah benar._

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA, HAH?! INI SEMUA KARENA KEEGOISANMU… ANDAI SAJA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMINTA MEREKA UNTUK DATANG KE SEOUL, MAKA MOBIL YANG MEREKA TUMPANGI TAK AKAN PERNAH MENEROBOS PEMBATAS JEMBATAN HINGGA MOBIL MEREKA TENGGELAM DI SUNGAI. KAU TAHU ITU TERJADI KARENA APA?!"

"…." Belum bisa rasanya kukeluarkan kata-kata untuk menyahut ucapan Luhan-_hyung_.

"ITU TERJADI KETIKA MEREKA MENUJU BANDARA DI JEPANG!" Bentaknya kembali hingga membuatku meringis sedih.

"_Andwe__(tidak)_…. Itu tidak mungkin!" Ucapku sambil terus menangis dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau pasti bohong kan, _hyung_? _Jebal_.. Biarkan aku melihat mereka." Sambungku lagi.

"TIDAK BOLEH! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN KAU MELIHAT MEREKA, MESKIPUN INI UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA! AKU MAU KAU TERUS MERASA MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP!"

"Tapi _hyung_….."

"KELUAR DARI SINI! SEMUANYA!" bentak Suho-_hyung_ yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya. Aku tak pernah melihat Suho-_hyung_ marah.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dikoridor rumah sakit yang sepi ini seorang diri dengan rasa sesal yang sepertinya tak akan hilang dalam hidupku sampai kapanpun.

**_-Flashback End-_**

**.**

**_-_****_Jo _****_Ajusshi Pov-_**

Sekarang aku berada di depan pintu kamar Sehun, sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku mondar mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, ku pikir ia semalaman menangis di kamarnya ini.

"Ada apa, _ajusshi_?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengagetkanku.

"Oh, OMO Sehun?" jawab Jo ajusshi yang kaget.

"_Mi..mian ajusshi_. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Seraya menunduk

"_Gwenchanna_.. aku bermaksud kesini untuk mengajak mu sarapan.. _Kajja_!" Namun, Sehun terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Para _hyung_-mu sudah sarapan sedari tadi." Ungkapku sok tahu. Sehun pun tersenyum namun senyuman ini hanyalah sebuah senyuman yang kosong.

.

**_-_****_Author pov-_**

"YA, AKU MENYURUHMU MEMBUATKAN KU KOPI TANPA GULA, TAPI APA INI? KOPINYA TERASA MANIS. APA KAU TAK MENGERTI UCAPANKU, HAH?" Bentak Kris kepada salah seorang pelayan muda.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan.. Maafkan saya, Tuan" Jawab pelayan itu ketakutan.

"Oh, Jo-_a__jusshi_. Kebetulan sekali kau berada disini"

"Ne, Tuan. Anda yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab Jo-_a__jusshi_.

"PECAT DIA" tunjuk Kris pada pelayan yang tadi.

"Baik tuan" Jawab Jo-_ajusshi_ langsung karena ia tak bisa membentah.

Ini sudah yang ke-15 kalinya Kris memecat seorang pelayan. Hanya persoalan sepele saja Kris dan Luhan langsung memecat mereka. Demi menuruti sikap angkuh dan keegoisan mereka maka orang lain lah yang akan menderita.

Tampak dari kejauhan seseorang melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, iya benar dia adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Choi, Choi Sehun. Namun, tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya. Para _hyung_-nya yang kini asyik dengan gadget mereka tak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Sehun. Walau terlihat jelas mata Sehun yang sembab akibat menangis semalaman.

Padahal dulu mereka tak pernah memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini. Semenjak kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu mereka telah berubah, ketika kehilangan seseorang yang mereka cintai dan membenci _dongsaeng__-_nya tanpa tau kesalahan apa yang diperbuat _dongsaeng__-_nya itu.

.

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Sejauh ini aku terus berlari menuju halte bus. Saat mendapati gedung tertinggi di depan mataku, langkah kakiku terhenti. Kemudian kuangkat kedua tanganku menyentuh kepala hingga membentuk lambang hati, lalu meneriakkan,

"_SARANGHAE HYUNG_!"

Pengguna jalan yang lain pun menatapku aneh karena sikap ini. Tapi tidak sedikitpun aku memperdulikan mereka, toh aku juga tak mengenal salah satu pengguna jalan di sekitar sini. Jadi aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka…. Terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di gedung itu saja sudah terasa begitu lama terlewati.

Berlari dan kembali berlari meninggalkan gedung tinggi yang merupakan perusahaan kedua _hyungdeul__(Kakak-kakak)_ ku itu, karna hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan setiap paginya ketika melewati gedung tersebut. Ada juga sedikit sisa rasa sedih yang mengiringi langkah kakiku, apakah sungguh aku harus melakukan ini seumur hidupku?

Ketika tiba dihalte, tak lama kemudian bus yang hendak kutumpangi pun datang. Dengan sigap dan napas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal aku pun masuk kedalam bus tersebut, memasukkan uang dan seperti biasa menyapa seseorang didalam sana.

"_Annyeong, ajusshi_… Huss.. huhh.. Semoga hari ini…. Menyenangkan!" sapaku dengan terputus-putus sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum pada _ajusshi_ pembawa bus.

"Kau juga, Sehun-a. YA, apa kau berlari lagi?"

"Aku takut tertinggal bus yang kau kendarai, _ajusshi_." Sahutku yang masih berdiri didekatnya.

"_Arraseo_, pililah tempat dudukmu."

"Ne…."

Dari halte bus menuju _Shin Seoul High School_, kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 20 menit. Dalam waktu sebanyak itu aku bisa beristirahat ataupun melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan yang kulalui.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalo kurang ngefeel. Review dengan saran ato kritik untuk author intropeksi diri :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

**_-_****_Senna_****_Pov-_**

_Annyeonghaseyeo… Naneun __Oh Se Na__imnida_. Tapi, biasanya Sehun memanggil ku _Princess __Se__nna_. Aku adalah teman sejak kecil seorang namja yang selalu berpura-pura bahwa dia adalah namja yang paling kuat dimuka bumi ini, Choi Se Hun. Sedikit banyak yang ku ketahui tentangnya selama bertahun-tahun karena ia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan semua masalah yang ia hadapi seorang diri. Termasuk masalahnya dengan _hyung-hyung__-_nya yang ku ketahui. Senyum, tawa, ocehan, selalu ia lontarkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika aku mulai menanyakan masalah yang ada di keluarganya.

Benar, selama ini Sehun menggunakan senyum palsunya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Mungkin karena ia tak ingin membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya jadi khawatir. Tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin cemas, apalagi seperti hari ini, aku mendapati matanya yang agak membengkak. Yakin 100%, semua ini pasti disebabkan oleh _hyungdeul_-nya itu.

"Sepulang sekolah apa yang akan kau lakukan Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm.. _Molla_" Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _tteobboki_ saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oke.." balasnya.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_? Tapi kau yang teraktir ya? Ya.. ya..ya.." pintaku

"Ne.. _Princess __Se__nna_" Jawabnya tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan untuk dilihat. Kini raut wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sehun-ahh, ada apa denganku.." Gumamku. Tiba-tiba bel tanda usainya sekolah berbunyi para siswa _Shin Seoul High Schoo-_ pun berhamburan ke luar ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"_Kajja_, _P__rincess_.." sedikit berlari-lari sembari menarik-narik tanganku.

"_Arrasseo_.." Sambil ikut berlari.

Tiba-tiba BRUKK.. Tubuh Sehun yang lumayan atletis kini terkapar diatas lantai. Entah apa yang merasukinya namun dengan cemas aku langsung menelepon Jo _ajussh__i_ pelayan setia Sehun.

**_-_****_Sehun pov-_**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, samar-samar ku lihat sekeliling ruangan yang berwarna putih namun tampak seseorang berada tepat disampingku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas. Ku coba mengangkat badanku perlahan, namun usahaku gagal karna kepala dan badanku terasa berat semua.

"Sehun.." Kini ku dengar suara yang lirih sedang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tampak dirinya sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau dirimu sedang tidak enak badan" tetap dengan nada yang sama yang kudengar sebelumnya.

"Ahh, _Princess __Sen__na_, _Nan Gwenchanna__(aku baik-baik saja)_.." Senyumku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan, itu adalah Jo _ajusshi_ yang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan. Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Aku pun membalasnya begitu pula dengan Senna.

"_Ajusshi_, kapan aku boleh pulang? Kau kan tau aku paling tidak suka bila berada di Rumah Sakit. Apakah hari ini aku boleh pulang?" Tanyaku memelas.

"Kau ini.." Dengan mata membelalak, "Kau baru boleh pulang besok lusa, _Arra_?" Jawabnya.

"Oh. N-ne.." Balasku gugup..

"Oh iya, ini sudah waktunya saya pamit _ajusshi_."

"Baik, _Agasshi(nona/wanita muda)_. Apakah perlu saya antar?"

"Tidak perlu paman, supir saya sudah menunggu di depan. _Gamsahamnida_…"

"Sehun-ah,, aku pulang dulu,, ne? Jaga kesehatanmu.. Jangan membuat _ajusshi_ panik. Awas kau!"

"Okee.." dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya manja.

.

**_-_****_Author pov-_** **_2 hari kemudian_**

"Aaahh,, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar.. Mmm huaaa, _I'm free, Freedom_"

"Akhirnya paman bisa melihatmu tersenyum kembali, Sehun-ah.."

"_Mwo_? Ada apa _ajusshi_?"

"AH.. _anni, Kajja_ mari kita pulang.."

"Oh ne,, _Ajusshi_ tanggal berapa ini?"

"Tanggal 19, Ada apa? Hmm..Apakah kau ada janji kencan?"

"Ah, _ajusshi_ ada-ada saja.. bukan itu maksudku,, apakah _ajusshi_ ingat besok itu Luhan-_h__yung_ berulang tahun, aku sangat ingin membelikannya kado ulang tahun" Senyumnya bahagia.

.

_-Toko Handphone-_

Antriannya begitu panjang, membuat Sehun dengan pasrahnya harus berdesak-desakkan dengan para pengunjung ditempat ini. Sehun rela melakukan ini demi mendapatkan gadget keluaran terbaru yang baru dirilis hari ini dengan _stok_ yang terbatas. Hanya ada 497 unit yang akan dipasarkan di Seoul. Maka dari itu Sehun mati-matian ingin mendapatkan _gadget_ ini. Tapi bukan masalah harga yang membuatnya harus mengantri seperti ini, melainkan ia begitu ingin mendapatkan hadiah untuk _hyung_-nya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Sehun pun tahu bahwa hadiah ini akan sangat disukai _hyung_-nya itu karena beberapa waktu yang lalu sering kali ia mendengar Luhan mengungkit _g__adget_ ini. Namun, karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Luhan harus melupakan benda yang begitu diinginkannya.

Dengan kondisi badan yang kurang baik Sehun harus mampu mengatur napasnya. Waktu terlewati dengan cepatnya, sudah 2 jam lebih Sehun mengantri untuk mendapatkan benda ini. Pada akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan benda yang ia inginkan. Kotak berukuran 10x15x5 cm berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah yang mengikat kotak itu, kini sudah ada dikedua tangannya itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat dan keringat dingin yang telah mengalir, ia masih saja merekahkan senyumnya lebar-lebar hingga keluar supermarket tersebut.

Langkah kakinya terasa semakin perlahan dan berat hingga ia sempat terhenti untuk menghela napas dalam-dalam. Saat berniat melanjutkan perjalanan, dadanya tiba-tiba saja sakit.

BRUGK!

Seketika ia jatuh ambruk dengan kepalanya menghantam batu taman. Pengguna jalan yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri Sehun untuk segera menolongnya.

"Oh, _haksaeng__gwaenchannayo__(siswa/murid kamu baik-baik saja)_?" Tanya salah satu pengguna jalan khawatir yang kini mengerumuni Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar kerumah sakit, anak muda. Kepalamu itu terluka." Tawar seorang _ajusshi_.

Sehun yang baru menyadari kalau kepala bagian kanannya berdarah, kemudian tersenyum kepada _ajusshi_ itu.

"Ah, _gwaenchanna_… Aku baik-baik saja! Ini hanya luka kecil.." Sahutnya untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran mereka.

"Tapi kau perlu kerumah sakit, darah yang keluar itu tidak sedikit." Sambung seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang juga takut melihat kondisi Sehun seperti itu.

"Ne, aku akan kerumah sakit sendiri. _Mianhae_… Membuat kalian khawatir! _Gamshamnida_.." Ujar Sehun sambil membungkuk kemudian berjalan melewati kerumunan yang masih menatapnya cemas.

Sesekali Sehun meringis kesakitan ketika membersihkan sisa darah dikepalanya menggunakan tissue yang ia beli di dekat halte bus tadi. Ia bersandar menahan rasa sakitnya.

_ '__Yang baru saja terjadi padaku terasa tidak sudah tak mampu lagi berlari seperti dulu. Dadaku juga tiba-tiba saja sakit dan sesak hingga membuatku langsung tersungkur dan inilah hasilny__a'batin Sehun._

Terpaan angin yang lembut mengenai luka Sehun hingga ia terpejam dan mengerutkan keningnya untuk menahan sakit. Tuk…. Terdengar suara tetesan air terjatuh oleh Sehun. Ketika ia lihat suara apa itu, ternyata ia mendapati kotak hadiah Luhan sudah tidak secantik awalnya karena terkena satu tetes noda darah yang berasal dari hidungnya.

"Huh, ini apa?" Ujarnya kembali panik dan kemudian menarik beberapa helai tissue untuk menyumbat darah agar tidak terus mengalir.

Ia juga tidak melupakan kotak hadiah Luhan yang terkena tetesan darah, bersusah payah ia mencoba membersihkan kotak itu dari noda darah. Namun rasanya percuma karena sulit untuk menghilangkan bercak darah tadi.

"Aish.. _Otthe_? Bekas darahnya malah menyerap! Tidak mungkin kan aku menganti kotak ini dengan yang baru? Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini ditambah lagi hari ulang tahun Luhan-_hyung_ yang jatuh diesok hari, mana mungkin bisa.. Karena besok pagi hadiah ini sudah harus kuserahkan saat bersamaan berangkat ke sekolah. _Aisshh_…" Kembali ia seka darah yang tidak berangsur berhenti itu dengan cemasnya.

Namun dari kejauhan tampak seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

_Sebelum kejadian itu.._

"Berhenti sebentar" pinta Luhan kepada supirnya. Dengan sigap supirnya pun menepikan mobilnya diseberang jalan. Sepertinya dari jauh Luhan mendapati sosok yang diyakini kalau itu _dongsaeng_-nya, Sehun. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sehun terluka jika Luhan tak melihat bekas tissue yang ia gunakan untuk menyumbat luka dengan darah yang lumayan banyak, membuat Luhan seakan ingin berlari menghampirinya.

"_Wae yo_? Apa yang membuatmu sampai terluka seperti itu?" Batin Luhan cemas.

Lalu ia melihat Sehun bersandar sesaat dan langsung terhenyak kaget ketika menyadari darah yang juga mengalir dari hidungnya. Meskipun jarak mereka berseberangan, banyaknya kendaraan yang melintas, tapi Luhan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dengan jelas.

Seakan menuruti kata hatinya, Luhan segera membuka pintu dan berniat untuk menyeberang jalan. Namun, Luhan kembali mundur beberapa langkah ketika satu sosok _namja_ menghampiri _dongsaeng__-_nya itu dan akhirnya ia pun menyeberangi jalan itu lagi sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Jalan sekarang…!" Perintah Luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah Sehun dan _namja_ itu.

"Tapi, bukankah ia sedang terluka, Tuan!?"

"Jalankan saja perintahku. _Palli_!"

"Oh, ne, Luhan-_ssi,_ Maafkan saya.."

Sebenarnya dengan berat hati Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Namun Luhan kaget karena melihat _namja_ yang akan menolong Sehun. Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan pergi dengan menghela napas yang panjang.

. . .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun-ie?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang kini berada tepat di depannya yang menghalang sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ahh,, _Hyung_!" Rengek Sehun dengan air mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya tenang sambil mengelus bahu kanan Sehun.

"Ne, Lay-_hyung_."Jawab Sehun dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"_Hyung_,, kemana saja kau selama ini. Apakah kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu.. _Arra_?"

"_Mianhae__,_ Hun.. Aku baru saja kembali dari Changsa dan aku langsung mencarimu. Tetapi aku malah menemukanmu dengan kondisi yang kacau seperti sekarang ini."

"Yang penting sekarang _hyung_ berada tepat di sampingku.. _Bogosh__i__ppo hyung ahh_" Sehun langsung memeluknya.

"Sepertinya darah di hidungmu sudah berhenti,, tapii.. yang ini sepertinya-"

"_Arrrghh,, appo hyung ah,, appo_" Lay menekan-nekan luka dikepala sehun.

"Akan kutekan terus lukamu agar pendarahannya tidak terus menerus, tapi.. dengan kondisi seperti ini kau masih saja keras kepala untuk pergi sendirian tanpa ada yang menemanimu?"

"Ah,, ah,, BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENEKAN LUKAKU? RASANYA SAKIT SEKALI HYUNG.. Jebal" Dengan sedikit terisak.. Namun tanpa perduli sedikit pun Lay asik mengambil peralatan P3K yang ada di mobilnya.

**_-Lay pov-_**

"Basuh tanganmu dengan ini…" Ujarku sambil menyerahkan botol plastik berwarna biru muda. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia pun segera mencuci tangannya menggunakan air dibotol tersebut. Selagi ia membasuh tangannya, aku juga menuangkan air dengan warna botol yang sama ke kapas yang terjepit pinset.

"Hmm,, ini apa _hyung_? Kenapa airnya terasa dingin…" Ujarnya bingung sambil menatap kedua tangannya itu.

"Itu alkohol…" Sahutku sambil membersihkan lukanya dengan hati-hati.

"KYA! BERHENTI MENYENTUH LUKAKU, HYUNG!", suara Sehun benar-benar memekik ditelingaku. Mungkin karena lukanya terasa sangat perih saat ku bersihkan dengan alkohol.

"_Hyung_,, aku tau kau seorang dokter. Tapi perawatanmu sama saja dengan menyiksaku. _Appo hyung,, appo_" Sehun kembali terisak kesakitan.

"_Mian_,, aku mencoba ingin menjahilimu.. Sudah, sudah.. Jangan banyak bergerak.. Aku akan membersihkan lukanya dengan sedikit berhati-hati.. _Arra_?"

"Ne.. _hyung_"

Perlahan kubersihkan lukanya, sepertinya lukanya sangat perih sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedang kesakitan.

"Nah,, lukamu sekarang telah diperban.. Tapi sebaiknya kau pergi ke Rumah sakit, sepertinya lukamu lumayan serius.."

"Ah, _hyung_ kau berlebihan.. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat, pasti sehabis aku istirahat lukaku pun akan sembuh,, ya kan?"

"Isshh,, bocah ini! Kau memang keras kepala, tak pernah berubah" menjitak kepala sehun gemas.

"Aww,, _hyung_!" Bentak Sehun

"Ha..ha..ha.." kami pun tertawa lepas, namun terlihat raut wajah kesedihan yang tak bias Sehun sembunyikan dari ku tapi, aku akan tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan ku.

"_Kajja_, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"_Mwo? Jinjja yo?_ Sudah lama hyung tidak mengantarku pulang" senyumnya bahagia

_-__Di __m__obil__-_

**_-Lay pov-_**

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan saat pertama kali melihatmu tadi. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi merasa mudah lelah, sesak, kemudian mengalami mimisan?"

CKITTT….

Aku yang telah menginjak pedal gas dengan terpaksa harus mengerem karena terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.

"YA, HYUNG! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" Ujarnya kesal karena ia hampir saja terpelanting jika tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

Kutatap lekat wajahnya yang kesal itu, kemudian aku pun kembali mengatur kopling dan menginjak pedal gas.

'_Ternyata Sehun sendiri belum tahu mengenai penyakitnya dan __Jo-a__jusshi pasti sudah menyembunyikan masalah ini pada Sehun. Pantas saja, ia tidak mau mengambil hasil pemeriksaan dan tidak menjawab telepon ku. Jadi ini sebabny__a' batin ku._

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padaku, _hyung_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tapi kau meminum obat yang diberi _ajusshi_ dengan baik, kan?"

Ia pun mengangguk pasti hingga beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening dan kaku. Aku yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil sesekali kutatap ia dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku memberanikan diri menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat ku penasaran hingga saat ini. Ku tunjuk sebuah kotak hadiah dengan sebuah noda bercak yang menempel diatasnya.

"Itu.. Untuk siapa hun?"

"Oh,, ini untuk Luhan-_hyung_. Besok ia akan berulang tahun, ini adalah hadiah spesial yang ia inginkan sejak dulu _hyung_" Sembari tersenyum kecil

"Hadiah ulang tahun? Untuk _hyung_ sialanmu itu? Cihh, Sehun-ah sudahlah percuma kau lakukan ini. Toh kau juga tau bahwa _hyung_ mu itu sangat membencimu. Apakah ia masih ingat kapan ulang tahunmu.. _Jeongmal,, hyung_ macam apa mereka?"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, percuma mencaci maki mereka.. _Nan Gwaechanna hyung,_ mereka adalah _hyungdeul_ ku aku merasa senang bila mereka juga senang." menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh di pipinya.

.

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Sekarang kami telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah mewah milik keluarga Choi, Lay-_hyung_ menyeruhku untuk menjaga kondisi badanku dan tak lupa untuk menyuruhku mengganti perban yang ada dikepalaku.

"_Gamsahamnida _Lay-_hyung_.. Kapan-kapan kau masuklah ke rumah ini.." Ucapku bersemangat

"Ne,, Tunggu saja hun.. _Annyeong_"

Mobil Lay pun lambat laun menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang pintu yang terbuka otomatis dan tak sengaja ku dapati penjaga pintu yang sedang tersenyum ramah padaku, aku pun langsung membalas senyumannya sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Kini aku sampai didepan pintu kamarku. Pintu kamarku berdenyit ketika kubuka dan kembali berdenyit ketika ku kembali menutupnya. Tubuhku yang sejak awal memang terasa lemas dan sangat lelah, duduk bersandar dibelakang pintu. Aku menangis….. Begitu sulit rasanya agar air mataku ini tidak tumpah begitu saja. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis sambil memeluk hadiah ulang tahun untuk Luhan-_hyung_. Tangisan ku pecah, tapi aku tetap berusaha agar yang lainnya tidak mendengar suara yang mengganggu ini.

Kurebahkan badanku yang terlampau lelah diatas kasur. Rasanya tubuhku mati rasa, aku hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit kamarku dengan pasrah..

_Tiba-tiba…_

PYARR! (Kilatan petir yang dahsyat)

Kilat sambaran petir tertangkap basah dikaca jendelaku, membuatku panik.

KREB.. KREB.. (Suara lampu kalo mau padam)

Lampu-lampu berkedip dan membuatku menatap kesekeliling kamarku. Menambah rasa kegelisahanku yang mulai menghantuiku.

JDDERRR!

Suara gemuruh barusan menyakiti telingaku. Jantungku juga ikut berdetak kencang saking kagetnya dan memadamkan listrik seisi rumah ini. Dan entah mengapa aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku.

_AAAARRRGHHHH, Andweeee!_

"Jo _a__jusshi.. Ajussshiiii_.." Panggilku dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Kini aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku lagi.

"Sehun… Sehun-ah?"

PYARR! (Kilatan petir yang dahsyat)

.

**_-Flashback-_**

"_Hyung_.. bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku pulang aku bisa menaiki bus saja? Mengapa kau malah menyuruh supir untuk menjemputku?" Oceh Sehun dari dalam mobil yang sedang melaju.

"Ini sudah larut Hun.. Lagi pula hujan turus deras malam ini, aku takut nanti kau ketinggalan bus dan tak bisa pulang dari rumahnya Senna"

"_Ne.. Arraseo hyung_.. Kau selalu saja mengambil keputusan sendiri" Oceh sehun lagi.

"Ini karna aku mengkhawatirkanmu,, Kau kan masih anak-anak yang baru berusia 13 tahun.. _Arra yo_?" Balas Kris

"Tapi hyung, aku kan…."

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

"_Yoboseyo.._ Sehun-ah,, _yoboseyo_!" panik karna telpon tiba-tiba terputus..

_Di lain pihak_

BRAKK.. BRAK.. BRAK..

Berkali-kali mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun terguling, semakin dalam dan semakin terperosok jauh kedalam jurang hingga tak tampak lagi karena langit yang sangat gelap.

"_Ehh,, ehh.. Eoommaa,, Ap,,Appa_.." Igau sehun kesakitan.

Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun percuma rasanya karena mobil yang ditumpanginya terbalik dan menjepit kaki kiri sehun. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di kepalanya, ketika ia menyentuh kepalanya ternyata Sehun mendapati banyak darah di telapak tangannya. Ia pun menjerit kesakitan.

"_Hmm_,, Apakah kau baik-baik saja supir?" Tanya sehun dengan nada kesakitan. Namun Sehun baru sadar karna Sehun baru melihat apa yang terjadi kepada supirnya itu. Ia tewas mengenaskan karna tubuhnya tertusuk ranting pohon yang menembus kaca jendela.

Spontan Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya kematian saja.

"Lu..han-_h__yung_,, Kkkriss-_h__yung_,, Su..hho-_h__yung_.. Tol…long a..ku! Jebal.." Pinta Sehun dengan isakan sambil memeras bajunya yang sudah acak-acakan tak karuan..

Kini udara yang ada dalam mobil semakin menipis. Sehun mulai tak mampu mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia hanya mampu menangis sambil menggigil kedinginan. Matanya pun mulai meredup, samar-samar, hingga Sehun sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Kecelakaan ini membuat Sehun hampir kehilangan nyawanya, beruntung ia dapat diselamatkan. Akibat kecelakaan ini ia harus koma selama sebulan, ia belum bisa menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa karena kecelakaan itu menyisakan trauma yang mendalam bagi Sehun, sehingga Sehun pun harus menjalani pengobatan 2 setengah tahun sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih.

**_-Flashback End-_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Di tele__p__on_

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan? Kondisinya makin lama semakin memburuk, saya juga tak berani untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran dari penyakitnya itu. Setelah kejadian semalam kondisinya menurun. Tuan saya bingung.."

"Hal yang saya takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Saya harus membawanya ke California untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut. Tapi saya tidak menjamin dia pulih 100% atau malah kondisinya makin memburuk. Itu tergantung kemauan dan semangat juang untuk ia bertahan hidup"

"Itu lebih baik, setidaknya ada orang yang memperdulikannya, Tuan. Di banding disini ia hanya bisa merasakan kepedihan. Lebih baik tuan membawanya saja. Saya setuju tuan"

"Itu tidak segampang yang _Jo-__ajusshi_ pikirkan, apakah Sehun mau saya membawanya pergi jauh tanpa _hyung-hyung_nya disampingnya?"

"Saya akan coba membujuknya tuan"

"Saya mengerti _ajusshi_.. Oh, iya jika Sehun sudah siuman tolong titipkan salamku padanya.."

"Baik,, tuan. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda Yixing_-ssi_.. "

Terlihat wajah Jo-ajusshi yang gelisah memikirkan kata-kata dari Lay. "Apakah Sehun mau berpisah dari _hyung-hyung_nya?" Itulah kalimat yang selalu terlintas dipikiran Jo-_ajusshi_. Meskipun sulit, Jo-_ajusshi_ tetap bersikeras untuk membujuknya sampai ia mau.

**_-_****_Senna pov_****_-_**

Kutatap ia penuh kecemasan, kini ia terbaring tak berdaya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa _namja_ yang kukenal selama ini berbeda dari apa yang sekarang aku lihat. Dulu ia tak selemah ini, sakit? Itu adalah satu kata yang asing baginya. Tapi sekarang kata itu cocok untuk suasana saat ini.

"Ajusshi, sebenarnya sakit yang Sehun derita apakah separah ini? Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkanku _ajus__s__hi_."

"Saya juga kurang tahu, namun menurut pemeriksaan , ia mengalami gejala-gejala _Pneumatoraks traumatic_. Penyakit ini bermula dari trauma yang diderita oleh pasien, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi penyakit yang berbahaya karena adanya pengecilan bentuk paru-paru disebabkan robeknya salah satu pembuluh darah. Penyakit ini juga akan menyebar dan bisa menginnfeksi beberapa organ vital seperti jantung dan ginjal. Tapi ini hanya hasil pemeriksaan sementara. Meskipun begitu kita harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk."

"Jadi, dia.. Sehun, malang sekali nasibmu, Hun. Kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat sehingga kau mengalami cobaan seperti ini" batinku.

Aku mulai menitikkan air mataku terus menerus setelah mendengar perkataan dari Jo-_ajussh__i_. Kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin ku dengar. Ingin rasanya aku bertukar tempat untuknya sekarang.

"_Ajusshi_, jika benar Sehun positif terjangkit penyakit itu, Apakah ia bisa disembuhkan?" Deruku pasrah.

"_Mianhamnida, __agasshi_. Sampai saat ini dunia kedokteran pun belum menemukan cara pengobatan yang tepat untuk pasien. Hanya obat-obat penahan sakitlah yang terbaik untuk memperlambat penyakitnya. Itu yang kudengar dari penjelasan ."

DEG..!

Sungguh? Sulit rasanya aku menerima perkataan Jo-_ajussh__i_, kakiku terasa sangat lemas, air mataku pun tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan. Mengapa ini harus terjadi, _Wae?_ Mengapa harus Sehun? Ini tidak adil untuknya! Mengapa bukan _hyung__-hyung_nya saja yang mengalami penyakit ini?

**_Sebulan kemudian_**

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku mudah lelah. Baru ku berlari dari pintu luar rumah menuju gerbang rasa lelah langsung menyelimuti tubuhku. Sewaktu aku meneruni anak tangga sekolahku keringat dingin mulai bercucuran melewati rambut coklat tuaku ini. Aku juga sudah tak sanggup berlari menuju halte bus _ajusshi_ yang ramah itu.

Aneh rasanya sebab belum pernah kurasakan lelah seperti ini. Sedikit saja aku beraktifitas maka tubuhku akan lelah luar biasa.

"YA! Choi Sehun.. Sehun-ah" panggil Senna dari lantai atas sekolah.

"YA! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku _P__rincess_? Kau bukan _chingu_ yang baik"

"Kau lambat seperti siput.. Makanya aku pergi duluan saja" Jawabnya ledek.

"Oh.. Kau, kau.. Awas kau ya.. YA! YA! Jangan lari" Sambil mengejarku menuju lantai atas. Namun baru beberapa anak tangga yang sehun lalui ia mulai merasa kelelahan dan dada ku mulai sesak. Tetesan darah mulai keluar dari hidung. Dan selang beberapa waktu aku _a__mbruk_, terkapar di atas lantai tak berdaya.

-Author pov-

"OMO! Sehun-ah.. Ada apa denganmu.. _Ireona,, Ireona.. Mian_ Sehun-ah.. _Mian_" air mata Senna yang mulai berjatuhan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswa yang berada disana. Beberapa siswa panik dan langsung memanggil kepala sekolah. Dan kini Sehun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit International Seoul.

"Benarkah Sehun menjangkit penyakit itu? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia masuk Rumah Sakit. Setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar seminggu yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hasilnya. Aku juga menjauhi Lay-ssi karena takut mendengar kabar buruk darinya. Ku mohon ini tidak benar. Namun gejala-gejala yang Lay-ssi jelaskan padaku sungguh terjadi padanya.. Apa mungkin..?" Batin Jo-_ajusshi_ meringis.

"Oh,, Sehun-ah.. Akhirnya kau siuman juga." Tersenyum hangat pada Sehun.

"_Ajusshi.. Hmm_,, kepalaku sakit. Apakah aku pingsan lagi?"

"_Ne_.. Tuan, maka dari itu tuan harus meminum obat ini. Sambil menyodorkan beberapa jenis obat"

Sebelum Sehun siuman, Jo-_a__jusshi_ telah menyiapkan 6 jenis obat-obatan dari kotak kesehatan yang ia sebut vitamin untuk Sehun yang berasal dari . Jo-_a__jussh__i _ belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun. Jo-_a__jusshi_ takut jika ia memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sehun, kondisinya malah makin memburuk.

"Lagi _ajusshi_?.. Ah,, haruskah sebanyak ini?" Sahut Sehun dengan raut wajah kesal.

"_Ne_, tuan. Anda harus meminum semuanya. Agar cepat sembuh" sahutnya bohong.

"_Arraseo ajusshi_" mengambil obat itu dan langsung meminumnya.

_Mian_ Sehun-ah aku tak berani mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Lebih baik seperti ini, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga.

_Drrt.. Drrt.. Drtt.._

`Tiba-tiba ponsel Jo-_a__jusshi_ berdering, ia menengoknya. Tertuliskan di layar _touchscreen_nya " ", namun ia tak mengangkatnya, ia sibuk menyiapkan keperluan yang diperlukan sehun untuk pulang nanti.


	4. Chapter 3

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Ku teringat akan suatu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku, ah.. apa ya? Hmm.. suatu yang berbentuk kotak, ah.. ah aku INGAT kotak hadiah untuk Luhan-_h__yung_. Ini tanggal berapa, ah _pabo-ya.. pabo_.. aku melihat kalender di hpku saat ini. OMO? Tanggal 25? Sudah lewat beberapa hari. Ah,, Mian hyung.. Aku lupa. Dengan sigap aku mengambil jaketku dan memasang topi, aku meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tanpa sepengetahuan Jo-_a__jusshi_. Berlari dan berlari hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, walau tubuh ini rasanya bisa ambruk kapan saja, aku tetap bersemangat untuk memberikan kado ini kepada Luhan-_hyung_.

**_-Luhan Pov-_**

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Luhan-ssi, Bolehkah aku masuk?" Terdengar suara Xiumin, sekretarisku dari luar ruangan didiringi ketukan pintu.

"Ne.. Masuklah!" Balasku.

Setelah kuperintahkan padanya untuk segera masuk, kulihat ia berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita merah diatasnya. Kemudian ditaruhnya kotak itu tepat diatas meja sehingga aku bisa melihat benda itu secara utuh.

"Apa ini?"

"_Mollayo_, Luhan-ssi. Aku hanya menerima kotak ini dari jasa pengantar paket." Sahutnya yakin.

"Jadi begitu.. Bila tak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini" perintah Luhan.

"_Ne, sajangmin_." Sahut Xiumin patuh lalu meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dan tinggallah Luhan sendiri di ruangan itu.

Sejenak aku berpikir, sepertinya aku pernah melihat kotak ini. Tapi, dimana? Ketika ku raih kotak ini dan berada di genggaman tanganku, aku terkejut karena teringat dimana kotak ini aku pernah melihatnya. Apalagi ketika kulihat ada noda darah dibagian atas tutup kotak ini, meyakinkanku bahwa ini adalah pemberian darinya.

Pita yang mengikat disekeliling kotak itu, kutarik perlahan hingga terlepas dan saat kubuka sekejap air mataku mulai tertumpuk dipelupuk mataku seakan siap untuk mengalir. Sungguh tak ku sangka _dongsaeng_ yang selama ini selalu kubenci, justru ialah yang pertama kali memberiku hadiah ulang tahun yang begitu kuharapkan walau sebetulnya ulang tahunku sudah lewat beberapa hari.

_Saengil chukhahamnida…_

_._

Tanpa nama ataupun kata-kata lainnya, hanya itulah yang tertulis dikartu ucapan yang tergantung ditengah-tengah _handphone _saat ini. Aku terdiam sejenak… Dan merasa bahwa aku adalah _hyung_ terkejam yang pernah ada. Bagaimana bisa aku memperlakukannya seperti itu selama ini? Teringat juga ia setiap pagi selalu berdiri di depan perusahaan sambil membentuk lambang hati dengan tangannya walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Luhan-ah…! Apa kau di dalam?" ujar Kris-_hyung_ membuyarkan lamunanku dan dengan terburu-buru aku pun segera memasukkan kembali _headphone_ itu kedalam kotaknya dan bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya. Sialnya, belum sempat kulakukan, Kris-_hyung_ sudah berada di depanku dan melihat kotak yang saat ini kupegang.

.

"Itu apa Luhan-ssi?"

"Oh.. Ini?" Jawabku gugup.

"Itu kotak hadiah kan? Dari siapa?... Ohhh, dari anak _brengsek_ itu yah?" Ungkap Kris sinis.

"…." Terdiam tanpa kata.

"Sekarang selain suho, APA KAU MULAI MENARUH SIMPATI PADA ANAK SIALAN ITU? VIRUS APA YANG TERJANGKIT PADA KALIAN, SEHINGGA KALIAN SEPERTI INI?"

"CUKUP KRISS, KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!"

"OH, SEKARANG KAU MULAI BERANI MEMBENTAKKU YA? _Geurae_, kalo itu memang maumu, tapi bila kau ingin berada dipihaknya silahkan tinggalkan rumah dan jangan mengharapkan sepeser pun harta keluarga kita, _Arra_?." Tersenyum sinis.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau pilih, Luhan? Kau masih ingin tinggal disini, bukan? Oh ne, aku akan menyuruh Jo-_a__jusshi_ untuk menjagamu agar kau tidak mendekati anak itu ataupun menyentuh kamarnya. Jika kau BERANI! Kau akan tahu resiko yang pantas bagi dirimu!"

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik sehingga ia hanya bisa menuruti keegoisan Kris dan menuruti apa saja yang Kris perintahkan, karena jika TIDAK Luhan takut jika Sehun nanti akan menghadapi Kris seorang diri tanpa dirinya.

"Kurasa pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja." Menuju pintu…

"_Mian_ Sehun-ah…" Batin Luhan.

.

**_-Luhan pov-_**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku tetap tidak bisa tinggal diam setelah tau tentang penyakit yang diderita Sehun dari Jo-_a__jusshi_, aku memberanikan diri masuk kekamarnya yang sekian lama tak kujumpai. Kubuka pintu kamarnya, lalu kututup perlahan agar tak ada yang menyadarinya. Kini ku berada di kamar Sehun, ruangan ini sangat sepi hanya ada seseorang didalamnya yang sedang terkulai lemas diatas ranjang. Air mataku tak sengaja tumpah, dengan sigap aku menghapusnya dan menuju ranjang Sehun.

Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur memperjelas bentuk wajahnya yang kini mengurus. Tulang pipinya Nampak menghiasi wajah Sehun saat ini. Mataku yang semula mengering dipenuhi deraian air mata. Kulihat keningnya tiba-tiba saja berkerut, membuatku cemas dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Hun-ah, apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Sahutku pelan.

"_Mianhae_ Sehun-ah, _Jeongmal_.. selama ini kau pasti telah melalui kesedihan dan kesulitan seorang diri. Aku memang _hyung_ yang bodoh, karna tak bisa berada disampingmu untuk berbagi rasa sakit, sedih ataupun sepi bersama. _Jeongmal Mianhae_ Sehun.."

"Hun, sungguhkah kau akan menyusul _eomma_ dan _appa_? Benarkah kau juga akan meninggalkan kami? _Anni_, meninggalkan ku?"

"Tuhan, mengapa bukan aku saja yang terkena penyakit itu? Aku bukanlah orang yang dipenuhi rasa syukur seperti _dongsaengku_ ini. Aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf pada seseorang saat aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya aku yang menerima itu semua.." Isak tangisku makin lama semakin meledak sehingga aku harus membekap mulutku dengan tangan agar tak terdengar sampai luar.

Dengan hati yang diselimuti rasa bersalah aku pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berlama-lama disana. Namun aku tak sanggup bila melihat keadaannya seperti ini, air mataku akan jatuh dengan mudahnya.

Saat menuruni anak tangga, langkahku terhenti seketika saat aku mendapati Kris-_h__yung_ berdiri tepat dilantai dasar. Tatapan yang menusuk membuatku tertunduk diam tanpa kata. Jo-_a__jusshi_ yang datang menghampiriku pun langsung terkejut ketika melihatku berdiri ditengah-tengah anak tangga.

"Luhan, DARIMANA KAU?"

Aku hanya diam, bohong pun ku rasa percuma.

"KAU BARU SAJA DARI KAMAR ANAK ITU, HAH?"

Aku masih diam tanpa kata.

"_Maaf_ tuan muda. Aku yang mengizinkan Luhan-ssi untuk kekamar Sehun. Kurasa ia perlu melihat kondisi _dongsaeng_nya itu." Ucap _ajusshi _berbohong untuk melindungiku.

"_AJUSSHI_…" Ucapku berusaha mencegah.

"Tuan muda ini keslahan saya. _M__aaf_,, tuan muda..!" sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"YAA, KENAPA KAU LANCANG SEKALI? AJUSSHI MULAI SAAT INI KAU KUPECAT!" Bentak Kris marah.

"_Hyung_, kumohon jangan pecat dia, ini kesalahanku, aku yang.." belum selesai aku berbicara Kris-_hyung_ kembali membentak kami.

"JANGAN BERANI MEMUTAR BALIKKAN CERITA LUHAN!"

"_Hyung-ah_, aku mohon untuk sekali ini saja. Kita mulai segalanya dari awal. Apa kau tidak tega melihat Sehun teru-terusan menderita?! Dimana hati nuranimu _hyung_?" Ujarku namun kali ini aku terang-terangan membela Sehun.

"Aku? Mengasihani anak sialan itu? _Anni_,, anak pembunuh itu? Cihh, untuk dia aku memang tidak punya hati nurani, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui aku bukanlah anak pembunuh seperti dia."

"Kris-_h__yung_.."

Terdengar suara parau lemah dari lantai atas hingga membuat kami menoleh keasal suara itu. Ketika tahu siapa itu, aku meringis sedih saat melihat Sehun berusaha menuruni anak tangga satu persatu sambil memegangi pinggiran tangga. Seketika _ajusshi_ lalu menghampiri Sehun bermaksud untuk membantunya, namun sehun menolak.

"Aku bisa sendiri _Ajusshi_" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Saat tiba dilantai dasar, Sehun berdiri tepat didepan Kris yang sedari tadi memasang wajah angkuhnya. Dan dengan wajah yang pucat sehun pun berkata,

"_Jebal… Hyung_. Jangan pecat Jo-_a__jusshi_.. _J__ebal_.. Jika akulah penyebab semua masalah ini, maka kau seharusnya menghukumku. Kau bisa saja mengusirku dari rumah ini semaumu atau kau mau menungguku mati dirumah ini? Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk terus menjauhiku karena tidak akan lama lagi aku akan pergi tanpa menganggu hidup kalian kelak."

Kulihat kali ini Sehun tidak menangis, namun ia malah tersenyum lebar dihadapan Kris. Justru akulah yang menangis begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"_Geurae_, kalo memang itu maumu. Aku akan membiarkan Jo-_a__jusshi_ berada disini, karena kau juga tidak ingin disusahkan untuk merawat orang sepertimu. Dan janjimu untuk segera pergi, akan selalu ku nanti.."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kris hyung yang kejam Sehun kembali kekamarnya hingga kami tak dapat lagi melihat sosoknya.

.

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Hanya kamar ini dunia kecil yang aku miliki, sudah berbulan-bulan tempat ini menjadi tumpuan hidupku. Belum lagi selang infus yang menghiasi hari-hariku, yang menusuk urat-urat nadiku hingga membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Aku juga sudah tidak bisa melakukan berbagai akitifitas yang dulu kujalani: seperti berlari menuju halte bus, menuju perusahaan kedua _hyungdeul_ku sambil mengatakan SARANGHAE, bersekolah, dan bermain bersama _princess_. Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk didepan jendela sambil menatapi pemandangan diluar.

"Sehun,, Sudah waktunya aku mengganti selang infusmu." Ucap Lay-_hyung_.

"Lay-hyung, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?" . namun tak ada respon darinya, aku kembali bertanya pada _aj__usshi_,

"_Ajusshi_,, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?" Tanyaku rengek.

"Sampai kau sembuh tuan?" jawabnya santai.

"_MWO?!... Ajusshi!"_ Jawabku kesal.

Selama ini Lay-hyung benar-benar memberikan perhatian penuh padaku, begitu pula dengan _Ajusshi_. Karena aku menolak saran mereka untuk rawat inap di Rumah Sakit. Mereka selau mengingatkanku untuk minum obat, namun rasanya percuma saja. Mereka juga membantuku berjalan ke kamar mandi atau hal-hal lainnya yang tidak mungkin untuk kulakukan.

"Tuan muda, aku mempunyai berita baik. Seseorang ingin menemuimu.."

"_Mwo? Nugu, Nuguya?_" Jawabku senang.

"_Annyeong_ Sehun-ah, hmm.. kau tampak kurus sekarang." Kata seorang namja yang perlahan mendekatiku.

Ketika mendengar suaranya aku pun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa sosok namja itu.

Ne.. dia adalah sepupuku dari pihak ayah. Ia sudah sejak kecil berada di Paris, sehingga agak sulit untuk mengingat wajahnya sekarang. Hanya suaranya saja yang membuat aku mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Dan aku memanggilnya D.O-_hyung_.

"Kau,, tampak kurus Sehun-ah" terlintas sebuah senyuman hangat dibibirnya.

"_Hahh__? Gwaenchanna hyung_. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan _samchon_ (paman: adik/kakak kandung dari pihak ibu/ayah) dan _imo_ (bibi: adik/kakak kandung dari pihak ibu/ayah) disana, mereka baik-baik sajakan?" Balasku sambil melepas kerinduan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja hun. Bagaimana kau dengan _hyung-hyungmu_. Apakah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Sahutnya penasaran.

"_Hyung__deul_? Ah,, mereka semuanya baik padaku.." jawabku gugup dan sedikit berbohong.

"Jinjja? Oh iya, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Ujarnya sambil menoleh kearah _ajusshi_ dan Lay-_hyung_ bergantian. Akhirnya Lay-_hyung_ dan _ajusshi_ meninggalkan kamar ini dan menyisahkan kami berdua.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sekali lagi. Apakah para hyungmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Jawabnya dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa.

"Ne, _hyung_.." Jawabku bohong.

"Apa kau tidak berbohong Sehun?"

"_Anni_.. mereka memperlakukanku sangaaat baik. Mereka begitu memperhatikanku. Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui aku yang sedang sakit, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan keadaanku pada _ajusshi._"

"_Jinjja_?" Jawabnya agak heran.

"Ne.. _hyung_. Kapan sih aku berbohong padamu?"

_Mianhae, aku berbohong padamu. Dulu memang hanya kau yang paling tahu, ketika aku berbohong. Tapi sekarang, setiap hari pun aku harus menjalani hidup dengan senyuman palsu dan membuatku terbiasa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan-kesedihan yang lainnya._

"Jika memang seperti itu maka aku pun bahagia Sehun. Tapi maukah kau ikut bersamaku kembali ke Paris?"

"MWO?!" Jawabku terkejut.

"_Neo gwaenchannayo_?"

D.O hyung terlihat begitu panik melihat kondisi ku seperti ini dan tak lama kemudian darah pun lagi-lagi mengalir disertai sakit dikepalaku. Hingga membuat tubuhku terkulai lemas.

"Ya.. Sehun-ah, hi..hidungmu, Dokter Zhang,, _ajusshi_…" panggilnya panik

_Ajusshi_ beserta Lay-hyung pun datang dengan segera. Mereka yang baru tiba pun sama paniknya dengan D.O-hyung, ini yang membuat aku tidak nyaman karena ini terasa seperti membebani mereka. Tak terasa air mataku pun jatuh perlahan.

"Apa kita tidak perlu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit?" Tanya D.O-hyung

"Percuma saja, sehun paling tidak suka bila ia dibawa kerumah sakit." Sahut Lay-hyung.

"Haissh, bocah ini. Kau keras kepala, tak pernah berubah." Raut wajah D.O-hyung yang terlihat cemas namun bercampur kesal disaat yang bersamaan saat menatapku.

.

**_-D.O Pov-_**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?" ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja dari Kris hyung.

"Masuklah.."

Saat diizinkan masuk, perlahan aku buka pintu besar ini ku dapati Kris hyung sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang sedikit tertumpuk. Tidak sedikitpun ia menatapku sejak kedatanganku diruangan ini karena mungkin berkas-berkasnya lebih penting disbanding kehadiranku.

"Bagaimana perusahaan di Paris? Apa samchon melakukannyadengan baik?" sahutnya namun ia masih belum menatapku.

"Baik hyung.. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.."

"OK.. D.O-ah katakana saja apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kembali ke Seoul? Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga kami. Lebih baik kau jalani perusahaan _Appa_ku dengan baik disana. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

"Ne?" Berbeda dari yang Sehun katakan padaku tadi bahwa mereka telah berubah. Justru mereka lebih parah dibandingkan sebelumnya karena ucapannya barusan secara tidak langsung telah mengusirku.

"_Hyung_! Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?"

"_Wae?_ Apa kau tersinggung?"

"Nan? Ne, Paboya.. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya aku percaya pada ucapan Sehun bahwa kalian telah berubah? Belum ada 30 menit aku berbicara denganmu, emosiku rasanya mau meledak-ledak. Bagaimana dengan _dongsaeng_ kalian selama bertahun-tahun ini?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Kau hanya membuang waktumu percuma disini" Sahutnya yang semakin dingin menatapku.

"Dengan sikap _hyung_ yang seperti ini, menyakinkanku untuk membawa Sehun pergi ke Paris!" Ucapku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Membawanya? Silahkan, bawalah ia pergi bersamamu. Aku tak ingin direpotkan hanya untuk mengurus pemakaman anak sial itu.."

"HYUNG!"

"WAE? Apa kata-kataku barusan salah? Bukannya anak sialan itu tidak punya harapan hidup lagi, bukan?"

"MWO?"

"Kalau kedatanganmu hanya untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting saja sebaiknya kau kembali saja. Jangan lupa untuk membawa pergi anak sial itu dan jangan pernah kembali lagi walau ia sudah meninggal, _Arrasseo_?"

"Hyung! Kau sudah keterlauan! Kau sekarang lebih rendah dari sampah _hyung.._ Kau menyakiti keluargamu sendiri.."

"YA KYUNGSOO.. JAGA UCAPANMU!"

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Apa yang tadi barusan kau katakan bisakah itu disebut manusia, hah?"

"KAU.. KAU SADAR APA YANG TERJADI BILA KAU BERURUSAN DENGANKU?"

"Wae? Apa hyung akan menendang keluargaku dari perusahaan Siwon samchon? Itu tidak mungkin hyung, karna Appa memegang saham 47% diperusahaan itu. Apa hyung tetap akan menendang kami keluar?

"Kau…"

"Hyung, Apa kau tidak sadar. Kau juga seorang pembunuh, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

**BRAKK**

Kris hyung berdiri sambil menghentakkan meja. Akan tetapi tidak membuat nyaliku menciut. Justru aku akan terus membela Sehun.

"Pembunuh? Apa maksudmu? JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ANAK ITU!" emosinya semakin meledak-ledak.

"Apa kau lupa kejadian yang telah menimpa sehun saat ia berumur 13 tahun? Kau yang membuatnya koma. Kau pula yang membuatnya memiliki phobia akan gelap, hujan, dan petir. Dan sekarang kau tahu? Penyakit yang ia derita itu dikarenakan timbulnya phobia yang ia alami saat berumur 13 tahun. Sehun memang tidak langsung meninggal, tapi ia akan pergi meninggalkan kami, itu semua karenamu hyung. Bukankah kejadian itu sama persis yang menimpa _samchon_ dan _imo_ Choi? Bukankah itu namanya egois?"

Ucapanku barusan membuat Kris hyung terhenyak diam dan masih menatapku dengan wajah angkuhnya seakan tidak memperdulikan ucapanku tadi.

"Apa Sehun membencimu karna ini? Apa dia pernah menyalahkanmu, memarahimu? Anni.. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengungkit kejadian itu.. Hyung seharusnya kau menjaga dongsaeng mu itu, bukannya malah kau sia-siakan dia dan mencampakkannya.."

"Sesuai perjanjian kita tadi hyung, aku akan membawanya pergi ke Paris. Dan aku akan memegang janjimu hyung, aku tidak akan mengembalikan dia ke Seoul.. Tidak, tidak ke rumah ini lagi."

"KELUAR KAU KYUNGSOO, KAU SANGAT CEREWET.. AKU MUAK!"

"_Mian hyung_ kalo aku telah membuatmu marah dan membuang waktumu." Aku membungkukkan badanku, berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

"Ku pastikan kau akan menyesal hyung…" batin ku.

.

**_-Senna Pov-_**

Dengan kedua tangan yang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan. Aku berlari kecil menuju kamar Sehun. Langkah kakiku yang amat cepat tak terasa sampai didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Kubuka pintu kamarnya, suaranya berdecit dan setelah itu kututup pintunya perlahan.

"Hun, kubawakan buah-buahan yang manis dan segar hanya untukmu.." kusinggungkan senyuman dibibirku dengan manisnya.

"_Eoh, gomawo_ tapi,, _mian princess_.. Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk makan apapun.."

"_Ne, arraseo_" Tampak sedikit kekecewaan terlintas dibenakku.

"2 bulan lagi akan ada ujian akhir.. Dan aku masih membayangkan bahwa kau akan ikut ujian itu.." Ujarku sambil memakan apel yang aku beli sendiri tadi.

"Maka dari itu kau harus giat belajar _princess_"

"Ottokhe? Selama ini kau kan tahu bahwa kau selalu mengajariku bila ada soal-soal yang sulit.."

"Ohh, jadi selama ini kau hanya bergantung dan memanfaatkan ku?"

"Hmm,, ne. Wae?"

"Ya! _eiss jinjjayo?_.. Kau memang betul-betul seorang _princess_. Tsk tsk tsk.." Ucap Sehun sambil bersandar dibantalnya dan menyembunyikan senyuman yang ia tahan sedari tadi..

"Sehun-ah, tertawalah jika kau ingin tertawa.."

"Mwo? Apakah terlihat jelas _princess_?"

"Ne, _paboya_!"

Setelah itu kami tertawa lepas, entah sudah sejak lama terakhir kalinya aku melihat ia tertawa seperti ini. Hal ini yang semakin membuat hatiku teriris, yang terlihat sekarang sepertinya jarak diantara kita makin lama semakin menjauh.. Susah untuk dijelaskan namun memang seperti ini kenyataannya..

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu bersama kalian?" Ucap seorang pria yang tinggi mungkin sama denganku yang pasti itu Kyungsoo-oppa, dan sudah berada di depan kami..

"Eoh, anni o..op..ppa" Jawab ku karna ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu, meskipun aku sudah mendengar tentangnya dari Jo_-ajusshi._

"_Gamsahamnida_, oh ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu ya? Salam kenal namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Dan namamu pasti Oh Se Na, yakan?"

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyo oppa_.." sambil membungkukkan badan ku..

"Sehun-ah, besok aku akan kembali ke Paris..?

"Omo? Secepat itu kah hyung?"

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak kembali sendirian…"

"Maksudmu..?"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi kesana untuk melanjutkan pengobatan disana. Aku juga telah meminta izin dokter Zhang dan _ajusshi_, kata mereka itu ide yang bagus.."

Asatag sulit ku percaya. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan aku hanya bisa diam dan kecewa.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan itu.. Mati pun tidak masalah bagiku.."

"Jangan katakana itu, Hun! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah apakah kau mau ikut dengan ku untuk melanjutkan pengobatanmu bersama kedua orang tua ku?"

"Aku tidak yakin hyung.. Bagaimana dengan Senna? Dia temanku satu-satunya hyung.."

"_Gwenchanna _Hun.. Kau lebih baik ikut bersama Kyungsoo-_oppa.._ Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Hun. Aku pasti mengunjungimu di Paris nanti.." Kata ku jujur, walaupun sejujurnya hatin ku sakit.

"Bagaimana Hun? Senna saja menyetujuinya? Kau maukan?"

Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir, "Tapi.. Hyung, aku.."

"Sudahlah Hun.. Ikutlah bersamaku.. Jangan keras kepala,_ Jebal._."

"Baiklah hyung, aku mengiyakan permohonanmu. Tapi kau harus menyanggupi permohonanku juga. Dengan begitu kita impas.."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, baiklah"

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Dengan berat hati aku menuruni anak tangga ini, namu belum setengah jalan dada ini mulai terasa sesak. Ku hentikan sejenak langkah kakiku. Ajusshi dan Lay-hyung sdah menungguku di bawah tangga, aku memang menyuruh mereka untuk tak membantuku, aku tak mau merepotkan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di bawah anak tangga, berat meamng rasanya namun aku tetap melukiskan sebuah senyuman untuk ajusshi dan Lay-hyung agar mereka tidak merasa khawatir. Ketika aku menyusuri ruang tamu, kuliaht sosok Kris-hyung tengah berdiri didepan pintu utama. Ku langkahkan kakiku agak cepat, ketika jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh, akupun langsung memeluk kakinya yang panjang dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sikapku ini mungkin kekanak-kanakan dan mungkin mengagetkan ajusshi, Lay-hyung, ataupun Kris Hyung.."

"Hyung,, jebal.. Berikan aku satu alasan untuk mengurungkan niatku pergi ke Paris. Kalau kau katakana aku tidak boleh pergi ke sana maka aku tidak akan pergi hyung."

"Aku tak melarang mu pergi Hun.. Pergilah dan jangan kembali walaupun kau sudah sembuh"

DEGG..

Kata-kata barusan yang dilontarkan Kris hyung kepadaku membuat air mataku jatuh begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan memang bernada datar tapi, sangat menusuk. Lalu ia pun melepaskan rangkulan tanganku dari kakinya, kemudian berlalu bersama Luhan Hyung yang menatapku iba.

"Kajja Hun. Suho-hyung sedang di Beijing dan ia tak tahua apapun saat ini. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini." D.O-hyung menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Sakit rasanya hati ini. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengar caci makinya. Ku tatap sekekliling rumah megah ini, entah kapan lagi aku akan menginjak rumah ini atau aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Berat rasanya aku menerima semua kenyataan ini.. Sulit, sulit sekali rasanya akumenghadapi cobaan yang terus bertubi-tubi ini. Aku bahkan sudah tak bisa tersenyum ceria walaupun itu hanya sebuah senyuman palsu seperti dulu.

Selama diperjalanan, terkadang aku merasakan sesak didada yang teramat menyiksa. Tapi aku harus menyembunyikannya hingga akhir. Karena cukup bagiku untuk membuat mereka yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku setiap waktu.

_Drrt.. Drrt…_

_Sehun-ah… Mian! Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kebandara pagi ini, karena kurasa aku tak sanggup melihatmu pergi dari __S__eoul. Aku pasti akan menangis, Hun. Dan aku tak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu dengan senyuman. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu saat liburan musim dingin nanti.. Mudah-mudahan kau selamat dalam perjalanan.. Tunggu aku, ya? Annyeong! _\- Senna

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membaca pesan itu.

_Ya! Teman macam apa kau? Hahaha, aku bercanda.. princess. Gwaenchanna, kau tidak mengantarku. Tapi jangan terlalu lama menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungimu, aku takut kau tidak dapat menemuiku lagi di sana.. Annyeong ^^9 _-Sehun

Tak kusangka aku harus pergi jauh dari sahabatku dan juga terutama dari hyung-hyungku. Apakah semua ini takdir? Disisa-sisa hidupku, aku tak dapat menemui orang yang kusayangi. Apakah hyung-hyungku akan tetap membenciku walau aku telah tiada? Eomma, appa.. ini kah hukuman untuk ku? Aku merindukan kalian.

.

.

**TBC**

**Jangan lupakan mereview saran ato kritik untuk author intropeksi diri. Dan makasih yg sudah mampir :)**


	5. Chapter 4 -FIN-

**-CHAPTER 4**

_In Paris_

_Beberapa bulan kemudian_

**_-Sehun Pov-_**

Lay hyung mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki ditengah-tengah keramain malam kota Paris ini. Disebelah ku ada D.O hyung dan Senna yang telah menepati janjinya untuk datang kemari.

Inilah keadaan ku sekarang. Terbilang menyedihkan.. Aku hanya mampu untuk duduk dikursi roda ini. Mantel dan syal yang tebal-pun masi terasa tipis untuk musin dingin di kota ini. Sesekali aku merinding kedinginan dan membuat yang lainnya merasa khawatir. Akan tetapi, aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaaan itu dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hyung,, Hyung.. Salju mulai turun.. Wahh indahnya!" mataku serasa dihipnotis oleh kecantikan salju dimalam hari ini apalagi ditambah dengan lampu-lampu hias yang menghiasi kota Paris ini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pulang, hun. Dinginnya salju tak baik untuk kesehatanmu" Pinta Lay-hyung yang segera menarik kursi rodaku.

"Cha.. Chngkamman hyung. Aku ingin melihat salju turun sebeenntarr lagi.. Ne?" Sahutku, karna aku merasa sepertinya ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat salju.

"Ne, hun.. Kita harus kembali ke dalam.. Tak baik lama-lama berada disini.." Usul Senna yang sepertinya ia juga mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ne, Arrayo.. Tapi, aku akan masuk jika kalian mengijinkanku untuk sebentaaar saja menginjakkan kakiku dihamparan salju ini, ne hyung?"

"Apa boleh buat,, kau memang keras kepala.. Baiklah hanya sebentar saja ya?" Jawab Lay-hyung dengan mimik wajah agak keberatan.

Aku berusaha mengangkat badanku ini yang terasa berat sekali.. Kubuka sepatu ku, kurasakan dinginnya salju, sesekali mataku terpejam sangking dinginnya.. Tapi, rasa dingin ini mengalahkan kegembiraanku di malam ini.

Sudah puas rasanya aku bermain-main disalju, bahkan hanna pun tak sadar sedari tadi melemparkan senyumannya kepadaku.. Hari ini aku gembira, walaupun aku tahu bahwa hyungku disana tak sedikitpun mengkhawatirkanku, yang ku tahu Suho-hyung sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah dan dia memilih untuk ke Jepang. Lumayan lelah aku bermain-main, aku bermaksud untuk memasang kembali sepatuku, namun tiba-tiba ada yang aneh yang kurasakan. Jari telunjukku menyentuh pangkal hidungku, dan.. kudapati darah segar mengalir di bawah hidungku. Sekejap badan ini mau roboh rasanya. Dadaku juga mulai serasa sesak. Mataku menjadi rabun dan kepalaku terasa berat.

Kemudian akupun sedikit membungkuk, menahan rasa sakit ini. Pandanganku pun mulai samar-samar, dan…

**Brughhkkkk!**

Tergeletaklah aku tak berdaya diatas hamparan salju yang dingin ini. Pandanganku mulai menghitam dan kini aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa..

"Sehun-ah!" Sahut mereka ber-tiga dengan bersamaan dan kaget sekaligus khawatir bukan kepalang.

**_-Luhan Pov-_**

Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. 1 pesan muncul dengan bertuliskan nama _'Do Kyungsoo'_.

_Luhan hyung, kondisi Sehun dari hari ke hari makin buruk. Kuharap kau bisa menjenguknya sesekali, ia selalu mengatakan sangat merindukan kalian terutama Kris hyung.. Ia sering menangis ingin bertemu kalian dan kembali ke Seoul._

_Sehun sudah tidak mampu untuk makan lagi, makanannya sudah tidak dapat dicerna lagi olehnya. Perlahan demi perlahan organ tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu bekerja dengan baik._

_Sekarang ia masuk rumah sakit. Kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun semenjak kemarin malam. Ia berusaha untuk membujuk kita bermain diluar, padahal salju mulai turun. Sehun juga tidak dapat berjalan lagi ia hanya bisa berkeliling dibantu kursi roda. _

_Entah kenapa aku merasa Sehun akan meninggalkan kita begitu cepatnya.. Mian, Itu saja yang bisa aku sampikan untukmu._

Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kyungsoo untukku membuat hatiku teriris-iris, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa meratapi kesalahanku dan menangis seperti orang yang bodoh. Apa aku juga akan seperti Suho yang dilempar Kris tapi, tidak ke Tokyo melainkan ke Beijing.

**_-Kris Pov-_**

"_Ajusshii_.. " Panggilku saat aku melewati ruang tamu lalu kulihat anak tangga yang melintang itu.

"_Ajushhii!_" Panggilku lagi dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Entah mengapa sepasang kakiku terasa tertarik untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang lama sudah tak ku kunjungi. Dengan hati yang ragu aku melangkah satu persatu anak tangga menuju tempat itu.

Namun aku terdiam tak sengaja melihat pintu seseorang terbuka. Kupikir _ajusshi_ kang berada disana. Ragu-ragu kuintip sedikit ruangan itu, kupikir tak ada seseorang didalam.

Saat kubuka pintu lebar-lebar, tak seorangpun berada didalam termasuk Jo-_ajusshi_. Kakiku melangkah masuk hingga ketengah-tengah kamar dan membuat langkahku semakin yakin saat aku melihat satu kotak berada diatas lemari belajarnya.

Kotak tesebut tidak asing bagiku, karena kotak berwarna putih berukuran cukup besar dengan pita berwarna merah itu pernah kulihat dipemakaman _eomma_ dan _appa_. Dan yang kuketahui bahwa itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang _eomma_ dan _appa_ berikan padahari ulang tahunnya tepat hari mereka dimakamkan.

Kutatap kotak itu masih terikat rapi tanpa cacat sedikitpun, hanya saja warna yang tadinya berwarna putih terang kini sedikit berubah agak kekuningan karna tumpukan debu yang mengenai kotak tersebut.

Kuraih kotak tersebut, aku melihatnya heran.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun lewat kotak ini diberikan. Apakah belum pernah dibuka? Tidak masalahkan jika aku melihatnya sedikit? Lagipula pemiliknya juga tidak disini." Gumamku.

Kemudian dengan hati yang penasaran kutiup debu-debu yang menaungi kotak tersebut. Alhasil debunya berterbangan kemana-mana. Hingga membuat hidungku gatal tak karuan. Kutarik pitanya perlahan hingga benar-benar terlepas.

Lalu kudapati sebuah mantel kulit asli dan juga sepasang sepatu bermerk serta sepucuk surat yang menempel diatas mantel tersebut.

'_Saengil chukkhamnida, Sehunnie…_

'Kami harap kau sehat selalu. Diusiamu yang genap 15 tahun ini kau harus menjadi lebih dewasa lagi.. Jika hadiahmu kurang, kau boleh meminta lagi kepada _eomma_ dan _appa._'

'Sehun-ah, _eomma_ dan _appa_ benar-benar minta maaf. Kami berdua tidak bisa ke seoul untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kami tidak bisa menepati janji kami. Pekerjaan kami di Jepang masih banyak, jadwal _eomma_ dan _appa_ padat sekali. Sehun-ah. _Eomma Jeongmal Mianhae.._

'Kau boleh marah dan ngambek pada _eomma_ dan _appa_. Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ janji, kalu sudah selesai kami akan kesana dan menuruti semua permintaanmu. _Arraseo Sehunnie_?'

'_Saranghae Sehun-ah_'

'Oh iya satu lagi, jika hyungmu mengganggumu hubungi saja kami kapan saja. _Anyeong ^^_'

'Jangan lupa titipkan salam kami untuk hyung-hyungmu Sehunnie..'

Badanku mulai goyah, hati ini terasa tercabik-cabik, air matapun jatuh berlarian. Siapa aku? Monster mana yang merasuki pikiranku.. sungguh tak kusangka ada sosok yang mengerikan didalam diriku sendiri dan kini rasa penyesalan hadir dalam benakku ketika selesai membaca surat ini.

"Jadi.. _eomma, appa_.. Semua ini?" Gumamku disela tangisanku..

Kudengar Luhan memanggilku tapi aku tak menyahutnya pikiranku masih mencerna kejadian ini.. Tanpa kusadari Luhan telah berada dihadapanku dan matanya sembab entah aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya..

"_Hyung,, _Kris_ Hyung.._ Ada-te-lepon-da-ri-Kyungsoo.." Ujarnya terputus-putus. Dia tidak sedang menangis tapi, habis menangis dan sesegukkan.

Akupun menyodorkan surat yang sedari tadi kupegang. Kemudian ia membacanya, tadinya air matanya mulai mengering kini menetes beriringan dengan suara isak tangisnya yang tersendat-sendat.

Namun, _PRAK!_ Belum sempat ia memberikan ponselnya kepadaku, ponsel yang ia semula pegang terjatuh begitu saja.

"Apa surat ini dari _eomma_ dan _appa? Jeongmal hyung_? Itu berarti..?" rasanya Luhan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya, begitu halnya denganku.

"Hyung..kau _brengsek hyung_.. kita _brengsek_.. _hyung_" Luhan menarik lenganku sambil menangis terisak-isak. Akupun tak tau harus bagaimana yang bisa kulakukan hanya merasakan kesedihan dan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

Dengan pikiran yang sedikit kacau, aku berusaha mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dilantai..

"_Yo..bose..yo._." Ucapku dengan nada yang lirih..

"_Yoboseyo, hyung.. Ottokhae?_ Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" Jawab Kyungsoo panik.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung?_ Dia.. _Anni Sehun, Uri Sehun.._ Dia telah tiada.. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia hidup kembali?"

_PLETAK!_ Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, hati ini serasa tersambar petir. Ini mimpi kan? Mimpi buruk yang kualami.. Kumohon aku harus bangun dari mimpi ini..

"Sehun-ah,, _Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae hun._" Entah mengapa aku merasa pusing, dan tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai gelap. Aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**_-Kris Pov-_**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, terasa berat.. Kuamati seisi ruangan ini, benar.. Ini adalah kamar milikku.

"Jadi, yang kemarin mimpi kan? Itu adalah mimpi terburukku.." Gumamku bahagia karna terkaanku benar. Dengan semangat aku menuju pintu kamarku, dengan senyuman yang lebar kubuka pintu kamarku bermaksud untuk ke kamarnya dongsaengku.

Namun langkahku terhenti ketika kudapati Luhan, Suho, Jo-ajusshi, Kyungsoo, dan Lay telah berada di Ruang tamu. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih dan juga mereka menggunakan baju yang seragam, yaitu baju berkabung..

Kulangkahkan kakiku ragu, kulihat ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat peti berwarna coklat tua berhiaskan bunga-bunga mawar disekelilingnya..

"_Nuguya..?_" Sahutku bingung..

Semua orang memperhatikanku heran, aku hanya bisa membalas mereka dengan tatapan polos..

"YA! Apakah kau hilang ingatan.. Bukankah baru kemarin aku memberikan berita buruk?" Jawab Kyungsoo menahan emosi.

"Berita? Berita apa?" Ku terdiam sejenak. Mencerna maksud perktaan Kyungsoo, kemarin?

Dengan hati yang gelisah kulangkahkan kakiku menuju peti itu, dengan deraian air mata tampak samar-samar kulihat sesosok orang dengan wajah yang terlihat tampan namun terbujur kaku sambil memegang bunga Edelweis..

Kupejamkan mataku lalu perlahan kubuka, kini aku berada tepat didepannya. Kini telah kukenali sosok yang berada didalam peti tersebut. Dengan penampilanku yang kacau aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, kugenggam erat tangannya yang mendingin.

"Sehun-ah, _Ireona.. Ireona.._" Pintaku dengan rasa sesal yang menyiksaku ini.

"Sehun-ah, jangan membuatku marah lagi.. _Ireona, Jebal._." Kugoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya perlahan namun tak ada respon darinya.

"Setelah melihatnya terbujur kaku seperti ini, barulah kau menyesal? Cih, apakah kau sedang akting, _hyung_?" Tukas Lay..

"Entah, apa yang harus kukatakan kepada manusia tak berperasaan sepertimu _hyung_. Dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepada Jo-_ajusshi_ dan Senna, jika bukan karena mereka yang memaksaku untuk membawa pulang _dongsaengku_ kesini. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku yang dulu kau pernah bilang untuk tak membawa sehun kesini apapun yang terjadi. Tapi merekalah yang membujukku agar kau bisa melihat Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku hanya mematung ditempat ku dengan isak tangis yang tak kunjung reda.

Seikat adelia berukuran sedang mengiringi langkah kaki Kris, Luhan, dan Suho menuju gundukan tanah yang terpampang sebuah nisan bertulisakan Choi Sehun. Dengan pakaian berkabung, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan mata yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan.

Ketika tiba didepan gundukan tanah tersebut, Kris meletakkan bunga adelia tepat disamping batu nisan itu. Lalu Luhan pun mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang pernah diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Dengan hati yang bimbang dibuka surat ini. Kris mendapati beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah layu dengan isi surat yang khas akan tulisan Sehun

_Annyeong, hyung…_

_Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?_

_Sedikit banyak yang ingin kuceritakan saat aku berada di Paris, hyung._ _Eoh, ternyata aku lebih menyukai Seoul, hyung. Makanan di negara ini tidaklah cocok dengan lidahku._

_Tapi disini aku menemukan satu bunga yang kurasa tidak ada di Seoul. Bunga itu adalah bunga Edelweis dan sudah kuselipkan beberapa tangkai disuratku ini. Bentuknya memang tak seindah dengan bunga lainnya tapi penjaga toko bunga bilang, kalau itu adalah bunga abadi hingga membuatku merasa tertarik dengan bunga ini._

_Akan tetapi setelah kusimpan selama lebih dari 1 bulan bunga itu nyatanya layu juga dan apa kau melihat bunganya, hyung?_

_Hyung__deul__, saranghae… Apapun itu keadaannya…_

_Tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun ketika aku harus terlahir didalam keluarga ini, tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun ketika aku memiliki tiga hyung seperti kalian, dan tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun ketika hidupku harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini._

_Kris hyung, mianhae… Mungkin aku adalah dongsaeng yang paling sering membuatmu marah, tapi aku selalu tak sengaja ketika melakukan itu dan mianhae.. Karena setiap aku mendengar kata-kata darimu, aku selalu ingin menangis dan rasanya begitu tak nyaman, hyung.. Hajiman, gwaenchanna..Aku tak marah, tapi justru aku senang karena setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang memarahiku selama ini._

_Eoh, kurasa aku menulis terlalu panjang karena tanganku tiba-tiba saja sakit, hyung. Arraseo… Sungguh kuberharap kalau dikehidupan mendatang kita dikumpulkan kembali dalam satu keluarga yang harmonis, lengkap dengan kehadiran eomma dan appa. Geurrae, hyung..Aku lelah dan tanganku sangat sakit untuk meneruskan tulisan ini._

_Jweongsonghamnida, hyung… Saranghae…! ^^_

Kris yang masih menyesali perbuatannya pada Sehun, menangis tak henti-hentinya dan Luhan sesekali menepuk pundaknya lembut. Sementara Suho hanya menangis sambil menunduk dibelakang kedua hyungnya itu.

Kumpulan awan hitam serta langit yang biru menambah suasana yang kelam ini. Tiba-tiba sesosok pria muncul mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dan mendekati Kris, Luhan, dan Suho seraya berkata

"Aku tak pernah membenci kalian, Aku menyayangi kalian sampai akhir.. Aku minta maaf bila menyusahkan kalian.. Aku tau aku bukan _dongsaeng_ yang baik, tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya kau mohon, jangan membenciku lagi.. Aku juga telah bertemu _eomma_ dan _appa_ disana.. Disana sangat menyenangkan.. Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis.. _Hyung Saranghae_ ,9!"

Lama kelamaan sosok itu menghilang dibawah sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya.. Kini selamanya ia hilang dari pandangan.. Mian Sehun-ah itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin mereka katakan kepadanya bila diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya lewat mimpi.

**_-Senna Pov-_**

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kepergian Sehun.. Hari ini aku melaksanakan upacara kelulusan sekolahku. Aku berhasil lulus tanpa harus berpangku tangan lagi kepadanya.. Memang terasa berat tuk meupakannya, dan kurasa itu tidak mungkin..

Aku hanya menatap kosong kursi yang dulu pernah ia singgahi begitu pula dengan meja dan lokernya.. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan sungguh-sungguh pergi dari sisiku. Hati ini terasa amat kosong, hanya sosoknya lah yang bisa mengisikembali kekosongan hati ini.. Itu mustahil kan?

Kutatapi langit-langit yang mulai menghitam.. Apakah kau menangis disana hun? Apakah kau tau, dengan kepergianmu kau amat menyiksaku.. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan begitu pula dengan langit-langitnya.. Kini aku sendiri berada dibawah derasnya hujan.. Sesekali aku bertanya pada hujan, "Bisakah kau pertemukan aku dengan Sehun?" Tsk.. tsk.. bukankah itu kekanak-kanakan? Tapi bila itu terjadi, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya..

Kuangkat kepalaku hingga menatap langit, air hujan yang turun mengenai wajahku, "Sehun-ah, mengapa kau tidak mengajakku juga.. Wae?" Gumamku sambil tersenyum miris..

**FIN**

**Maaf yaa.. kalo alurnya kecepatan :) Maaf ****juga****.. kalo kurang memuaskan.. review anda sangat membantu saya untuk terus intropeksi diri :)**

**Gomawo sudah mampir, baca dan review :)**


End file.
